we could've run
by lowi
Summary: PansyTeddy, and they would slowly spin around. A drabble-collection. /X-mas present for Bluebear.
1. Chapter 1 Constellations

_A/N: Merry Chrismas, Bluebear (__BlueEyes444__)! This is going to be a five-chaptered drabble collection, surrounding PansyTeddy, and all of them dedicated to you as your Christmas gift. I hope you'll like it, and that you'll have a wonderful Christmas, dear._

_Also, many thanks to my amazing betareader mew (__mew-tsubaki__)!_

* * *

**One. Constellations.**

How they had ended up on that bench, next to the canal, was a different story. Besides, it included so many coincidences that most people wouldn't even believe it.

But here they were, and Teddy had finally stopped crying, and the funny thing was that he didn't even feel embarrassed. He was in fact rather happy, as in happy with a mysterious bubbly feeling creeping up his spine every time Pansy's eyes met his.

"Do you know the name of any constellations?" she suddenly spoke up, and gone was the smirk and the teasing glint in her eyes. It was as though something new had begun with that simple question, something new as in the two of them moving on from being the Teddy without his Vicky and the Pansy that patted the Teddy's back awkwardly. And considering the question she had asked, something told Teddy that they were already up among the stars now.

"Er...not exactly," Teddy answered truthfully, and he scooted a little bit closer to her on the bench.

She smiled softly and Teddy couldn't for his life tell what it was that made him want to sit on this bench with her forever, and then a little longer.

She put a hand on his thigh, as though she didn't want him to come closer and, to be honest, Teddy didn't mind.

Maybe it was close enough, and maybe this wasn't even close to the end. Maybe it had only begun.


	2. Chapter 2 Turquoise

_A/N: As the last chapter this is dedicated to Blue (__BlueEyes444__) and betaread by __mew-tsubaki__, many thanks!_

* * *

**Two. Turquoise.**

"I bought you this," Pansy suddenly said and picked up a wrapped package. She didn't meet Teddy's eyes, as though she regretted having bought it now.

"You bought me a gift?" Teddy's eyes lit up and he began unwrapping the package with fast, excited pulls and jabs. "But, why?"

Pansy scrunched up her nose and leaned back in her chair, a gloomy look on her face. "Just open it."

Teddy smiled. "Okay, okay, don't kill yourself with joy."

Pansy simply shot out her lower lip.

At last Teddy managed to remove the last piece of tape and could pull out a…scarf?

"I thought it should match your hair," Pansy said quietly when Teddy was silent.

"But, how did you—why—my hair isn't turquoise?" Teddy stumbled over his own words, cheeks turning red.

Pansy raised her eyebrows, some of _her_ embarrassment gone. "It is, Teddy. I've noticed. Whenever you drop your focus, your concentration, some streaks appear, and they are always shades of turquoise."

Teddy didn't know what to say.

"Like, when we first met and you were heartbroken over that little Weasley-bitch," Pansy continued, her eyes glaring for a moment. "Or three day ago, when…"

Teddy interrupted her. "How come I've never noticed this?" he groaned and leaned his forehead against the table, bending over it and hiding underneath his hands.

Pansy, too, leaned across the table, and breathed into his ear, which caused a pleasant amount of jolting in his stomach. "Right now, Teddy, it flicks fast like hell between brown and turquoise."


	3. Chapter 3 Winter

_A/N: Oh my, I forgot about this collection! Here is chapter three, still for Blue! Thanks to mew for betaing!_

* * *

**Three. Winter.**

If there was something that Pansy liked, it was winter. The coldness, the darkness, combined with going inside to the warmth and the light—it was wonderful.

And Teddy, who hated winter more than anything, standing on her threshold with a woolen hat and three jumpers and hems soaking from water, and the sourest look ever—she loved winter.

"What is it?" he growled when she let him into her small cottage.

"Nothing," she answered lightly and added, "the tea is ready."

They had made it a habit, having breakfast together. If one could call a cup of tea breakfast. Neither of them could eat anything in the morning, but Teddy didn't even know how to boil water, so every morning he Apparated to her.

"How do you even become this wet, when you only Apparate?" Pansy asked as she put the kettle on the table.

"No, I don't _only_ Apparate here, Pansy. I first have to walk, because I can't Apparate from my apartment, and where I live some stupid old lady has decided to peak through her curtains every morning to see what I'm up to. I swear she has something against me," Teddy sighed and added, as an afterthought, "so I have to walk to the park." He took a sip of his tea, and he had still snowflakes in his eyelashes.

"What?" he asked, and Pansy realized she had been staring at him.

"Nothing," Pansy answered, and that was just it, _nothing_. They were only two broken people that had found friendship and become a little mended by each other. Nothing else but friends.


	4. Chapter 4 Systematic

_A/N: And this is still for Blue. Also, (as per usual) thanks to mew for betareading!_

* * *

**Four. Systematic.**

Teddy was pushed up against the fridge and for once they weren't in Pansy's cottage but in his apartment. He had cleaned it entirely yesterday, just because he had known she would come, but when he had been done with it, he had thought it looked too shiny, so he had spent the evening trying to mess it up again.

And now he was systematically kissing Pansy. Her collarbone, her neck, the spot behind her ears, her lips, her lips, her lips.

He could hardly remember when they had ended up here, how much time had passed since they had stood by the kitchen counter and chopped carrots for their dinner and suddenly both turned their heads at the exact same second and bumped together. And not moved.

Pansy had grinned a bit and pried Teddy's fingers loose from the knife he had apparently started to clutch so hard that his knuckles had become white, and instead put his hands on her waist. And he had let them stay there, and smiled back.

So, that was how he had ended up here, with her tiny body pressed against his, surprisingly strong, and her hands clutching his neck, as if she wanted to say "Stand still, git, I'm trying to kiss you," and damn, he liked it.

So, it was no surprise that they didn't go back to the carrots until the next morning.


End file.
